


Her favorite Intruder

by zitrolena



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitrolena/pseuds/zitrolena
Summary: ~ Joana sneaking into Joana's room  (cause we never got it) ~400% fluff and I'm soooooo not sorry about that!!Hope you like it :)





	Her favorite Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on here: https://zitrolena.tumblr.com/post/185724167256/her-favorite-intruder

Cris was in her room, half sitting - half laying on her bed reading through her math homework. “Reading” as if looking at the confusion that were mathematical formulas would actually help anyone understand anything. Annoyed she put her book away and picked up her phone. She’d never thought she’d be the kind of person that browsed through her chat history but now it kind of became one of her addictions. She never realized how important memories were – often drank so much to the point where she couldn’t fully remember what happened afterwards. Maybe that was part of her not believing that she’ll ever be more than this “one night party girl”. She smiled at the thought of who she has once been - she was glad that she changed.

As always the chat between her and Joana was the last one she’d opened and she began reading through their messages.

_**_**21:11 **_Cris**: I’m boooooooooored. Entertain me _

_**_**21:15**_ Joana**: Aren’t you studying? _

__**21:15**_ _ _**Cris**: Yeah. That’s exactly WHY I’m bored _

__**21:17**_ _ _**Joana**: Babe you fangirled about Gossip Girl in the group-chat about 10 minutes ago. Did you actually study or just stare at your book _ _since then?_

_**_**21:17**_ Cris**: AAAAAAAAH ☹☹☹ (insert the gif Cris always sent of herself) _

__**21:17**_ _ _**Joana**: I’ll tell you what, frog eyes: If you study now for around half an hour _ _I’ll tell you something really cool, okay? _

_ _ **21:18 ** _ _**Cris**: How am I going to survive half an hour?? I’m already dying _ _

_**_**21:19**_ Joana**: Little by little. Minute for Minute, you know? _

_**_**21:20**_ Cris**: How dare you use my poetic words to try to get me to studyyyyyy_

_**_**21:20**_ Joana**: <3 _

__**21:20**_ ** Joana: **You can do it _

_**_**21:21**_ Cris**: Okay… _

_**_**21:21**_ Cris: **I better LOVE what you gonna tell me _

_**_**21:21**_ Joana**: Don’t worry, you will _

Technically Cris hadn’t changed her study method since Joana called her out on it, but subjectively seen Cris would say she studied – not very successful but still. And now she just had to spare 3 more minutes before she could demand the cool news that she was promised from her girl.

“So, who do I see not doing what she said she would, huh?”. Joanas voice came out of nowhere and Cris’ heart started beating faster – partly because of a voice suddenly appearing in the dark and partly because it belonged to Joana. Startled she turned to her window and saw the purple haired girl just casually sitting there as if she wasn’t just now entering somebody’s property.

“I-I swear I was”, Cris mumbled and stood up almost falling out of her bed all flustered “You scared me, Joana”. She tried to whisper but the giggles inside her lung made it hard to be quit. Her girlfriend was here – No wonder she was happy. “You”, she laughed and pecked Joanas nose, then her left cheek “You”, then her right “You” and ended up putting little kisses all over the soft face of her favorite intruder.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what I’m doing here?”

A warm smile escaped Cris’ lips “No” she whispered while giggling and kissing Joanas face some more “I’m just happy you’re here”.

Cris could feel her cheeks already getting hot again, but she didn’t care. She always said that she hated it, but sometimes she loved how it showed her how she felt. Cris often felt as if she was the only person that often didn’t fully realize what was going inside her: _What she thought; What she felt; Who she was._ But the flog had cleared a little and now she could see. It was a weird feeling but it was also the best.

Suddenly a burst of worry interrupted her happiness and she cautiously grabbed Joanas face in her hands “You are okay though, right? Or did something happen? Are you okay??”

„I’m very very fine.”, Joana laughed and kissed Cris on the mouth “I just missed you, sapito”. They both grinned into the kiss and it didn’t take long until the kiss grew more passionate. After a while they fell onto the bed which made Cris laugh out loud.

“Cris, your parents!”, Joana whispered and covered Cris’ mouth with her hand.

Cris licked the inside of it which made Joana pull it away playful-disgusted. “Stop it”, she demanded but with the flirtiest smile that Cris has ever seen which only made her want to annoy her even more.

Cris rolled herself between Joanas tights. “No” and with that she licked Joanas nose so fast that Joana couldn’t do anything about it.

“Criiiiiiiiiis. Wha-“, Joana started to wipe her nose laughing but it was still obvious that she tried to be as silent as possible. Cris watched her amused, she loved annoying her for it somehow always gave her the best time. “Sapito”, Joana chuckled and shook her head smiling.

“Exactly”. Bright red Cris touched Joanas nose again with her tongue “I become what you call me”.

Joana tightened her arms around Cris and intertwined her legs with hers “I think I will take that risk”

——————————————————————————————-

“And you can really… just like climb up and down here?”, Cris asked with her low morning voice and clapped her hands excited “This just brought like a thousand ideas into my head, you can’t imagine”.

“Don’t worry”, Joana licked her lips amused “I think I can imagine what’s going on in that little head of yours”. She leaned into one more kiss before she finally stood up from the bedside. She “tried” to get up from it now for 20 minutes but somehow always ended up again on top or under Cris. It was a vicious circle. But one she enjoyed being captured in.

“Nooooo”, Cris whined and tried to shove Joana back into bed but failed to reach her hand “Don’t leaaave”. She let her face fall into the soft sheets of her bed and puffed into her pillow frustratedly. Cris already knew that she would miss Joana the second she left her room. It would be okay after a while but she seriously often had to stop herself from running after her. She never felt anything quite like it.

Joana laughed and kissed the top of Cris’ head “I need to go home and shower”.

Cris’ head snapped and almost hit Joanas face with the back “Without meeeeee?”. Her eyes were bigger than usual – especially in the morning – shocked to the core that Joana would do that to her.

“Why would you tell me that?”, she whined and covered her face with her hands. Those were the moments she really hated living at home and most importantly with parents that still didn’t know that she was bi. The fact that she let her girlfriend sleep over at her house without letting her parents know was also not something that would make the chances of Joana showering with her bigger.

“I’m sorry”, Joana laughed and took Cris’ hands away from her face and replaced them with her own “We’ll see each other in school in 2 hours, okay?”. Her hazel eyes were looking at Cris’ with so much care and love in her eyes that it often almost overwhelmed Cris. It wasn’t as if she never felt that people loved her but the way that Joana looked at her.. there just wasn’t anything even close to it.

“I love you”. It came out of nowhere but at the same time saying I love you to her girlfriend never came out of nowhere. It was like a little realization that just had to be said the second it was felt.

“I love you, too”. Joana looked slightly confused but still more than happy to hear those words.

Cris made some kissing sounds with her mouth which Joana immediatly reciprocated. The moment that Joana climbed out of the window she let herself fall back into the soft sheets - hugging the pillow that Joana has slept on. Already missing her favorite intruder.


End file.
